


crossover episode

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Other, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lost episode of danganronpa whoa spooky !!!!!!!!!!





	crossover episode

"eart sHIT" saihahah shoved oumahgahd's face into de dirt.

 

"WAAAAH MOMMY" oumam WHINED LIKE A LITTLE BABy

 

"im not ur mom disowned" tojojo's bizaree adventure flew away

 

oum cried more wah wah wah

 

komed fli in "ill be ur muther"

 

"FUCKJ NI" bico nico no

 

"hinetakoon there is a child i pooped him out!!1!1!1!!!" he threw grapehead to porcuppine how the fuck do you spell.

 

hajim got hit im the head it HURT marmae WHA F FHE FUCJ

  

Rolling On Floor Laughing Emoji"this is your fault you scum" he pounted to sahara dessert yum yum yuck

 

"what"

 

"what"

 

"whar"

 

then everyone except toHOE died cuz she revealed hereelf to be........SENASTIAN MICHAELS!!!!!!!!!!!

 

"i'm simply ome hell ofabutler" she said as she went to fight the spidy man and booty boi with the blueberry pirate

 

~the emd~

**Author's Note:**

> i accidentally hit my emoji keyboard and put a crying laugbing face and decided to keep it but ao3 apparently can't handle emojis so it deleted half of the story hahaaa


End file.
